There are a variety of jewelry or decorative items wearable by users and these items include wristwatches, bracelets and necklaces. At least in the context of watches (or generally in the field of wearable decorative items), users have become increasingly demanding. For example, it is very common that a user into different sports may have different specialty watches to suit different occasions. The user may have one watch specifically for use in diving (in order to measure the depth of his whereabouts) and another watch for use in jogging (in order to monitor his heart beat). It is also common that a user wearing watches mainly for decorative reasons may have different watches for different occasions. For example, the user may have a watch with red gemstones for a particular occasion and another watch with blue gemstones for another occasion.
The present invention seeks to address problems associated with having multiple watches or multiple wearable decorative items, or at least to provide an alternative to the public.